Encore
by kittylovesanime
Summary: a one-night encounter between strangers contains tokka and kataang
1. Encounter

-Friday Night-

Aang, Katara and I are at a karaoke bar, and Aang and Katara just finished singing a duet. They came back to our table glowing. I smirked. "Guys, it was just karaoke."

"Yeah," Aang said, "But it was fantastic."

Katara blushed. "Oh, Aang." She swatted his arm playfully, and then she kissed his cheek.

"Guys, guys, don't go makin out on me, 'cause I'll leave you two stranded," I joked threatened. They both laughed.

"Sokka, you didn't sing yet, are you going to?" Aang asked me.

I took a sip of my Coke. "Of course, I'm just waiting for the right time." There aren't many people in here, only around twenty, give or take. Most of the crowd already went up.

"Okay, everyone, we have another duet tonight," the host announced. "We need a boy and a girl. Who wants to come up?"

I immediately jumped off of my seat. "Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Yes, you, the boy in the blue T-shirt jumping around. Come on up!"

"Yes!" I walked up on stage

"Go get 'em Bro!" Katara cheered.

"Now, we need a girl. Who hasn't sung yet…?" The host inquired. No one raised a hand. I realize a girl with black hair, wearing a leather jacket, is sitting by herself, drinking calmly. I don't think I've seen her sing at all tonight. The host takes notice. "You there! Girl sitting all alone! With the black hair! Come up here and sing!" The host boomed.

The girl's head snapped up, startled. The lights went to shine on her, and she flinched under them. The host's walking towards her. "N-no, I'm good, sir…"

"Come on! Just give it a try!"

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head.

"Come on girl!" some random kid yelled. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" he started to chant. Soon everyone joined in, making a deafening roar. The girl had no choice but to come up on stage with me. "Fuck," she whispered.

"Don't worry, you got this," I said, trying to encourage her. She just glared at me with light green eyes, instantly shutting me up.

"Okay everyone, we got our duet!" The host yelled. The whole place cheered. I grinned boyishly, and the girl just scowled. The host turned to us. "All right, you two, the song you're going to sing is a cover of 2NE1's song 'Let's Go Party', okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool," I replied. The girl kept scowling. "Hey," I said, "Lighten up, it's just one song." She sighed.

"Whatever…"

We were handed the mics, and the lyrics of the song appeared on the screen. The first line we have to sing together. "Ready guys?" The host asked.

"Sure…?"

"And SING!"

The music starts, and we start to sing. "~Let's go party, now work that body…~"

"Wow, Sokka, you were great up there," Aang complimented when I came back, just finishing the song. The crowd loved us, and the girl had a good voice. They all wanted an encore, but we turned it down. (Okay, it was mostly her, but I didn't wanna sing again!) I brought her to our table against her will to introduce her and keep her company.

"The hell man?" she asked me quietly.

"Shh! Thanks Aang."

"Come, sit with us, we have room," Katara said to the girl, gesturing to the seat next to me. The girl reluctantly sat down. "So, what's your name?"

"…Toph," she mumbled.

"Toph! How interesting," Aang cut in.

"Can I go?"

"Well…" Katara started to say.

"No! You stay here with us!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, chill," she said.

"A-anyways, Toph, why were you alone, if you don't mind me asking?" Katara asked.

She shrugged. "Eh. Don't really have any friends to hang with."

Aang got a look on his face. _Crap, I KNOW that face._ "Let's be your friends Toph!" _God, dude…_

"No."

"Whyyyy?" Aang pouted.

"I don't know you people."

"Let's get to know each other then!" _Aang, what are you ON?_

"Don't mind him Toph," I said. "His name is Aang, the naive kid in our group. The girl's Katara, my sister. She likes being motherly."

"No I don't!" she protested. I ignored her. "And you already know my name. I'm the smart one here." Toph snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey!"

"You guys are crazy…but I guess I'll stay for a while." She smiled. Katara beamed at her, glad there's another female joining us.

"Let's party!" I yell.

"Yeah!"

We're in my car, but Aang's driving us back home. Katara's in the front with him, and Toph and I are in the back, laughing our heads off. I put my arm around her. "You know Toph, I really had fun with you tonight."

"T-thanks. I did too."

I looked at her. "Did you just stutter?"

"Psh, of course not."

I looked at her closer. "….Are you BLUSHING?"

"NO."

"Awwww, how cute!" Katara commented, looking back at us.

"Shut up Sweetness."

"Pff." Katara soon turned her attention back on the road. I realized Toph was snuggling close to me. Now, I don't mind, but… "Toph, are you cold?"

"No, why would I be?"

"So why are you close to me?"

"'Cause you're warm, now shut up and leave me be," she answered, grabbing on to me. I kissed the top of her head softly. "I love it when you're being stubborn," I said. Toph grumbled, but said nothing. _I might be falling for her,_ I thought.

Up front, Katara's humming and singing the words of the song Toph and I sang. "Let's go party, now work that body, when this night keeps calling both our names oh baby…"

Aang dropped Toph and I off at my house. Katara didn't get out as well, because Aang said he had a surprise for her. _It better not include a condom_, I thought. I started to get out my keys, when Toph stopped me. "Sokka, wait."

"What?"

She just looked at my face, but I think she was focusing on my lips. "Did you…um…I don't know, use chap stick or something?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Ehm…sometimes, when it's really cold, or when I'm going to kiss someone."

"Oh, really? Kissing?"

"Yeah, like now."

"What?" I shut her up by kissing her softly, then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in close, kissing back with passion. I fumbled with putting the keys in the lock, almost dropping them twice. When I finally got the door open, we stumbled in, grabbing onto each other, still making out.

"Where's your room?" Toph asked, breathing heavily.

"Upstairs," I responded, then I picked her up bridal style and carried her up. When we make it to my bedroom's door, I let her down and started kissing her neck. She moaned softly. She pushed the door open and jumped on the bed. I jumped in after her, and kept kissing her wherever I could. She had her hands under my shirt, roaming around, when she suddenly stopped and broke away.

"Toph? What's wrong?" I asked.

Toph was looking around the room feverishly, as if she's looking for something. "Wha-what time is it?"

"Ummm…" I looked at my watch. "Oh wow, it's that time already…?"

"What time is it?" she asked again urgently.

I sigh. "It's almost one a.m. Toph."

"Shit…!"

"What?"

"I…I gotta go, Sokka," she said, smoothing out her clothes.

"What? W-we just got here," I protested.

"I-I know, but I really have to go. Thank you so much for tonight," she said, and quickly left my room. I followed her out and caught her at the front door.

"Why the hurry?"

"It's…complicated. You don't need to know," she replied quietly. "Good bye…Sokka." She opened the door and slipped out silently. I went to the window and watched her run away. I slid to the floor. _The one girl I want to be with just left me…_


	2. Afterthoughts

-Saturday Afternoon-

I'm pacing around in the living room restlessly, while Katara's on the couch watching me. "Sokka," she said. "You've been like this since last night. What happened?"

"What happened? Toph happened!"

"I…I don't understand…"

"It's Toph, Sis. We kissed."

"Wha-"

"Yes, it's crazy I know, I mean we just met. But I fell for her, Katara."

"What did you while Aang and I were gone?"

"I just TOLD you we kissed!"

"I KNOW that, but that can't be it!"

"We were close to doing…something."

"SOKKA!" she gasped.

"But she just up and left without a warning. She kept asking what the time was, so I told her it was almost one in the morning. Then she freaked and ran away. I asked her what's going on, but she wouldn't tell me, she just said it's complicated, and left quickly."

"And you just let her go?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, FOLLOW her maybe?"

I hit my forehead with my palm. "I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay Bro. Do you have Toph's number?"

"No!"

"Do you know her last name?"

"Of course not!" Katara just stared at me, flabbergasted.

"So you're telling me you know nothing about her and you can't even contact her?" she asks.

"Yes! But I like her!"

"Oh Sokka…" Just then, Aang walks in, carrying his laptop in a case. We trusted him enough to give him a spare key to our place. He noticed the tension.

"Oh, uh…did I come in at the wrong time?"

"No, Aang," Katara replied. "In fact, we need your help right now."

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Aang can help us find Toph. Right Aang?" She gave him a meaningful look.

"Yeah…what happened to her?" he asked.

I frowned. "She came in…then she left without saying much."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"No!"

"All right, all right…We can still find her anyways," Aang said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean her name's unusual anyways. Let's just look her up on Google or something."

"Yes!" I cheered. Aang pulls out his laptop and quickly types Toph's name. "There we go, Toph BeiFong," Aang said.

"Great! Now we can look up her number in the phone book," Katara said. I rushed to the kitchen to grab the phone book and flicked through the pages. "There!" I yelled. "Toph BeiFong!" I get my phone out and start to dial, then I stop.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Katara asked me.

"Don't you think it'll be kind of weird? I mean, she did leave me last night, what if-"

"Sokka. You've been freaking since then. Just do it."

"Fine…" I dial her number again and put the phone to my ear. "It's ringing guys," I said, starting to get excited. Katara and Aang wait in anticipation. After four rings, someone picks up. "Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"H-Hi. Ummm…is this Toph BeiFong?"

The person on the other end got defensive. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"So it IS you, Toph?"

"Wait, I know that voice…Sokka?"

"Yeah Toph, it's me."

She lowered her voice. "How'd you find out my name? And how'd you get my number?"

"Aang looked you up on Google, and I found you in the phone book," I replied.

She sighed. "Sokka…"

"Listen, what happened last night? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No, Sokka, you made my night."

"Then why did you leave like that?"

"I….I couldn't stay."

"WHY though?"

Right then I hear a noise in the background on her end. It sounds like someone's calling her. "Shit, Sokka I have to go."

"Again? Do you hate me?"

"No! I don't, but I really do have to get off." She almost hung up on me when I stopped her.

"Wait. At least tell me where you live." She told me her address, told me goodbye, and hung up. I put my phone down, and turned to look at my sister and her boyfriend.

"Well?" Katara asked.

I grinned. "I got her address!"

-Wednesday, Late Afternoon-

The three of us are in front of a sprawling mansion fit for a king, protected by a massive gate.

"Wow, Sokka, I think she's rich," Aang said in awe.

"Yeah…," I breathed. "Freaking loaded."

"Now don't go abusing her for her money Sokka," Katara reminded.

"I know, I know." I walked up to the gate and realized there's an intercom. I pressed the call button. I waited a minute, then someone picked up. Suddenly, Toph's face is in front of me. "Gah!" I screamed.

"Sokka," Toph said, "this is a video intercom."

"Ohhh…"

"And what the hell are you doing here?! Did I say you can come to my house?!"

"What did you think I was gonna do with your address?!"

"I don't know, send me stuff?"

"Hi Toph!" Aang interrupts brightly.

"Hi, Aang…" Toph looked confused.

"Look, Katara's here too," Aang continued.

"Katara? Hey." Katara just waved at her. "WTF Sokka you brought them here too?!"

"Yes! Now let us in!" I insisted. She groaned and buzzed us in. We made our way to the front door, where Toph met us. She was wearing a green tank top with white shorts. "Come in," she said. We walked in to a spacious living room with plush couches, where Toph gestured us to sit. "Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Orange juice please," Aang requested.

"Just water for me," Katara said politely.

"I just want to talk to you Toph," I said. Toph didn't say anything, she just served Katara and Aang, and then she ordered them to stay right there, and pulled me upstairs into the first room on the left. It's a vast library. "Oh. Em. Gee." I gasped.

"Yeah, whatever. Sokka, why are you here?"

"For you. You just left me the other night, and you've been avoiding me."

She sighed. "It's complicated Sokka. You won't understand."

"Then make me understand, Toph!"

"Why do you care anyways?"

"You don't get it do you?" I asked. "I've been going crazy over you since that night. You're all I think about. I haven't felt like this in a long time, Toph."

She looks at me. "R-really…?"

"Yes, really. Please tell me what happened that night."

She stayed quiet for a moment, then said, "I sneaked out of the house that night."

"That was IT?"

"No! You see, my parents are over-protective, and so they try to keep me cooped up in here. I can't really go out for fun, that's why I have no friends."

"O-oh…"

"I sneaked out for the first time a few years ago. Since my parents sleep really early, I could pull it off. So I just went on a stroll around town. I was having the time of my life, but I got caught by some of the family's bodyguards. I didn't know they were paid to follow me. I was in lockdown for a month, and it was killing me, so I sneaked out again. And again. My parents were upset, so now every night, they'll randomly wake up in the middle of the night-usually it's around one, but if I'm really lucky it'll be at four or later-and go to my room to check up on me, make sure I'm still there. I usually make it back before they check up on me, but that night…" I motioned for her to continue.

"That night, you just took me away, I almost lost myself in you. I almost got caught, Sokka."

"I feel like you're not exactly telling me everything," I said.

"I'm not. Look, what we had that night, I can't do it again."

"Why?"

"Because…because you're forbidden," she explained.

"…What?"

"I can't be with a guy like you."

"Are you being racist?"

"No! No, what I mean, is that I can't be with a guy who's not insanely rich and…I don't know, highly educated."

I look at her in shock. "Did I NOT tell you that night that I'm the smart one?"

"Yes, but did you go to Yale? Stanford?"

"Well…no."

"Are you well-mannered?"

"No."

"Do you come from a very rich family?"

"Of course not."

"That's exactly what I mean Sokka. You're off-limits to me."

"But you can't deny what you felt that night," I pointed out.

"No, I can't. Now that you know, do you think you can leave now?"

"No," I replied.

"Sokka, seriously, what do you WANT from me? Money?"

"No! I don't want your money!"

"Then WHAT?"

I looked at her silently, remembering that night. The karaoke, the laughs, the kisses, the way everyone wanted an encore. "An encore," I blurted.


	3. Finale

"WHAT?"

"I want an encore," I repeated.

"En-are you high?!" Toph screeched. "No one's even singing!"

"I kn-"

"You MUST be high, dude." Toph starts pacing around. I put my hands on her shoulders, look into her mesmerizing eyes, and say, "No Toph, I'm not high."

"Then what the-"

"What I mean, is that I want another night with you, like an encore," I explain.

She looks away from me. "Why?"

"Because that night Toph, you blew my mind."

"That was just one night…"

"I know, a one night stand. But I've been obsessing over you since then. Can we just do it one more time?"

"No, Sokka." She pushed me away and went to the door.

"Toph, no." I grabbed her arm. "You showed me your heart that time."

"I know!" Toph blurted. "And I don't like that! Showing my heart makes me vulnerable, and I get hurt. The other guys I showed my heart to, they just threw it away, threw ME away."

"But Toph…"

"But what Sokka?"

"I won't do that to you."

"How do I know that?" She runs her hand through her hair.

"Give me a chance! Give me another night."

"Sokka, I can't. I'll do anything else, but not that. What do you want?"

I stepped close to her. "More of you," I whispered. I leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed me away. "Leave, Sokka."

"But-"

"Just leave." I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it. I left the room silently and met up with the pair downstairs.

"How'd it go?" Aang asked. I ignored his question and just walked out briskly to the car. Katara and Aang ran to catch up with me. "Sokka!" Aang called out.

I turned towards him and yelled, "It went horrible Aang! I thought I got her, but she pushed me away. I tried, but she wouldn't let me in." I got in the driver's seat. Aang and Katara piled in the back. I started my car and drove home in silence.

I'm locked in my room, lying face-down on my bed, staring at nothing. I heard a soft knock on the door. It's Katara. "Go away," I said. Either she didn't hear me or she ignored it, because she just walked in anyways. She sat down on the edge of my bed, saying nothing. "What?" I asked.

"Sokka, I know you feel like crap right now, but are you going to keep trying to win Toph's heart?"

I gave her a look. "Try? You're really asking me that? No, I'm done."

"Well, that's not the Sokka I know. The Sokka I know won't give up after just one try. He'll keep trying, even when there's no hope left."

"Well that Sokka died."

Katara jabs me in the ribs. I groan. "Go out there and get Toph back. She's just being stubborn."

"Fine…"

"I didn't hear you."

"Fine! I'll get Toph back!"

"That's right mister!"

-Two Weeks Later-

I'm at Toph's house again, knocking on her door. I've been doing this for two weeks, not stopping until she opens the door. Or unless her parents open it, then I run away. This time she opens it at the first knock. "WHAT SOKKA?"

I shove flowers at her. She probably doesn't like flowers, but I don't care. "They're lilies," I said.

"Thanks…?" She takes them gingerly.

"So yeah. Wanna go out with me?"

"Sokka, you know I can't do that."

"Okay, I'll try again tomorrow."

"Sokka! You're driving me crazy."

"That means I'm doing my job." I smirk at her. She gets slightly flustered.

"Sokka, you've got to stop coming by every day, some of the bodyguards think you're a stalker."

"Then give me an encore of that night." I hold out my hand to her.

"I can't. I'll do anything else, but not that."

"All right then," I said. "I want you to open the curtains of your heart." _That sounded wayyy better in my head,_ I thought.

Toph just stared at me. "I-I don't even know what to say to that."

"Toph, you're amazing, and I want you now. I want to give you the night of your life. This whole world, we're like actors in a play, and you and I are the main characters. We did an amazing play, everyone wanted an encore. But you suddenly left and went behind the curtains, and I gotta get you back on stage and give the audience the encore they wanted. 'Cause baby, I want that encore too.

"I can and WANT to make you happy Toph. Forget what happened with the other guys, it's you and me right now. Let's just press re-wind and do that night over again. What do you say?" I hold out my hand again.

She takes it. "You're freaking crazy, but I'll give you that encore," she said, and kisses me, taking us back to that night where it all started.


End file.
